


Hooked

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Avengers, Disney - Fandom, Doctor Who, Merlin - Fandom, Original Work, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: All countries turned against the United States, Americans were all hunted down and killed, Andrew Scott is the Crocodile, Bad war raged, Colin Morgan is PeterPan, F/M, Heartbroken Hooke, Heartbroken Peter, Matt Smith is Captain Hooke, Post major war world, Reader is rare and priceless, Reader is the last American, middle of fic everything is consensual, rape in ch4, towards the end of fic there's rape again...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the countries of the world turned on the United States, and all Americans have been hunted down and killed, the reader is the last one left. Alone and afraid, the reader learned how to survive being alone in an abandoned, neglected house ravaged by years of war. You are the reader. You've learned what it means to truly be lonely, and you've proved you could beat it. You were starting to think that this was all their was to life anymore. Everything felt like some sort of conscious dream.. Until someone woke you up...</p><p>This is pretty much just a post-apocalyptic PeterPan story.</p><p>Rated M for smut brought to you by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescued from life

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, Just_A_Wolf and I know each other irl, and I told her this story and she said she liked it a lot so I'm trying it. I have absolutely no idea how long this will be so bear with me?

You walked through the old rundown mansion, skillfully maneuvering your way through rubble and settled ash. This had been your family's home before the war had started. Fine linens that once hung on the wall were gone now, probably stolen in your absence, and the furniture was ripped or broken somehow. The bright paint that covered the walls was now faded, almost without color at all, and most of it had pealed off.

The mansion still had a good foundation, and a good structure, but everything that held such sweet summer memories on the inside was flawed and ravaged by war. You walked through into a slightly smaller hallway room, and stopped when you saw the small staircase that once led up to what was your bedroom was now broken up into large pieces of marble, cement, and something you didn't recognize. All of the windows were broken in from fire or rocks being thrown, everything was either covered in ash, spiderwebs,  or there were plants growing through the cracks.

You had been back in this mansion for several months now, almost two years, and you couldn't bring yourself to move anything or clean anything up. You couldn't make it what it used to be so what's the point, right? Almost two full years with no people. Almost two full years with no human interaction. Almost two full years of nothing but yourself. You were beginning to think that you were lucky you hadn't forgotten your name for lack of someone or yourself saying it.

You climbed over some of the broken pieces of staircase and continued on into the next floor of the house. You were running your hand along the swirling black rails, so detailed and perfectly identical to itself, that when you heard a loud _clank crash_ you nearly fell over the rail. Nobody else was in this house.. At least you didn't think there was.. You decided to quietly sneak your way into the room where the noise came from, but as soon as you took a step, a small animal came running out of the room and came to a sudden stop in front of you.

Your heart was beating so fast that you thought for sure if you had another scare today you were going to die. You looked down at the small animal and smiled when you saw that it was a little white cat. Last time you saw an animal was... a month ago? Longer? The days just kind of blurred together now, and all sense of time had started to become meaningless. None of the cracked clocks in the old mansion worked, and you had no watch nor sundial in the yard. The only way you could tell time was by seeing if the sun was up or down.

_There has got to be more to life than staring at ash and rubble,_ you thought, picking up a small chunk of the marble floor and tossing it off the side of the rail. You waited and listened as you heard the _clunk_ echo throughout the empty halls. "That was fun." you said lazily. You were taken aback by the sound of voice filling your ears. Not even you spoke that much anymore, what was the point? There was nobody around to talk to..

You sat down on the dusty floor and sat against the rail, holding your hand out for the delicate little cat to come sniff. You watched as dust swirled around in the sunlight coming in through the old, cracked, and broken windows. Time slowed down for a moment, and in that moment, you felt peaceful. Normally you would just walk around and exist, but dust gently floating through sun-rays always made you feel almost blissful.

The cat daintily stepped towards you and sniffed your slightly calloused hands. You smiled a little when it fitted it's head perfectly in your hand  and started to purr. You lightly scratched it's head and said "Now then, if you've decided to stay, I guess I'll need to give you a name, eh?" you chuckled a little and listened to the cat continue purring. It was a beautiful purr for a beautiful cat, like it was singing. It's white fur reminded you of when your family would go caroling at Christmas, and your parents had to keep reminding you that that was a time for singing to people, not playing in the snow (though your father always winked at you after your mother had finished scolding you). Your favorite Christmas song to sing was "The First Noel," and the way your mother sang it just warmed your heart in the cold weather. You ran your hand all the way through the soft animal's fur, and said "That's it. I'll call you Noel."

 A sudden _crash clank_ "Bloody hell!" ripped you from your blissful silence with Noel. You stood up quickly, and began to speedwalk downstairs to where you heard the noise. You and Noel nearly tripped running down the stairs and attempting to jump over the broken up pieces of stair at the bottom. After a few moments of regaining your balance, you continued on through the house to try and see who or what yelled a minute ago.

After rounding a few severely damaged corners and moving some old dusty furniture, you thought you were going insane, because there, on the floor, holding it's ankle, was a **person!** You stood there not blinking for what felt like forever, and only when he looked up at you with big blue eyes and asked if you were alright did you even remember to breathe.

"I- Um- I- You- You're a person..." you said, blushing because of how embarrassed you were from stuttering. The unknown man continued to stare at you for a moment and slowly nodded his head. Finally he cracked a smile, and that was when he started trying to hide his laughter, but ultimately failed. It took him a minute to settle down, and the atmosphere became very awkward for you. You were as red as a tomato, which only fed his laughter more, and soon he was settled down again.

"You what?" he said, not hiding his smile. Now you could hear his British accent, and your eyes widened. The British were the first to invade America and start killing everyone. Soon after, the rest of the world followed.

You began to back away from his with a scared look on your face, and he stopped inwardly laughing. "Oi, you alright?" he said and you stopped backing up. "You- Your accent- You're a... Pirate?" you said, not bothering to think if that might have been too forward like your parents taught. The strange man mouthed a silent 'Oh..' and quickly stood up, only to stumble a little because of his hurt ankle. "No, no, look you don't understand. I'm not a Pirate.." "Then what are you!?" you quickly yelled at him, looking around for something that could potentially kill him. Maybe a nice chunk of stone, or a sharp piece of a broken chair.

He used a broken bookcase to lift himself up, you could tell he really did hurt his ankle bad from the way he wasn't putting any pressure on it. "I'm.. I'm a Lost One." he said nervously, leaning against the bookshelf some more. "Well I can't give you directions, I don't have time to teach you how to navigate so if you're lost-" "-no I'm not lost. I'm a Lost One. There's a difference. Lost One's are those who choose not to be apart of any of the Circles.. I'm the leader of a particular crew within the Lost One's Circle. We call ourselves the Knights."

You stood there for a moment deciding whether or not to believe him before looking at his shaking ankle, and said "Come with me. You need to put a brace on that foot of yours." You went over to him, figuring he was harmless enough, and wrapped your arm around his middle. He laid his arm on your shoulder, and you helped him hop to the kitchen where you had remembered the maids storing medical supplies.

After a couple of hours of searching for a brace, finding one, and trying to get it on him without it hurting, the two of you sat on the old polished table and talked. You learned that his name was Peter, and you told him your name. He told you that it had been a long time since he had heard a girls name, and to be honest he rather enjoyed it. You giggled at his response to your name and you told him that you rather enjoyed the name Peter as well.

"You seem pretty alone out here by yourself. Why'd you do that? Other than being an American, of course. Well, I guess I can understand you wanting to be on your own if everyone else is trying to kill you." he said, nodding his head in understanding. His blue eyes shimmered when he got an idea, and you could tell a lightbulb just went off in that supremely attractive head of his. "(Y/n)! Come with me!" he said as a smile grew on his face. Your eyes widened once more and he laughed "You do that a lot" he said, chuckling. "Do what?" you said, smirking at him. "This." he said and e made his eyes as big as he could get them. You let your mouth hang open, and tried not to smile as you playfully punched his arm.

"Peter, why would you want me to go with you? Above anything else, I would endanger you and your crew-" "We can take care of ourselves, (Y/n). Besides, we can take care of you too. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so I'm just giving you a heads up, you would be the only girl there..." You could feel your eyes beginning to widen, but caught yourself before Peter noticed it.

You began weighing your options. On one hand, if you stayed here and got attacked nobody could help you fend the attackers off. On the other hand, if you went with Peter you would have god knows _how_ many to help you fight off your attackers... "Okay." you said, turning slightly towards Peter. "On once condition, though." Peer squinted his eyes a little and you could tell he was willing to listen and maybe go along with whatever you were about to say. "If anything goes wrong, anything at all, while I'm there, I want you to bring me back." Peter simply nodded in agreement and smiled. You could tell there was something devious hidden behind his eyes, but you couldn't figure out what.

You were determined to find out.

You hopped off of the fine dining table and helped peter onto his foot, asking him if he was okay. When he said he was fine, and you made him promise you that he was, you went off to find Noel and take her along with you. You weren't about to leave such a precious and beautiful animal alone to fend for itself. In all honesty, you didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, but that didn't matter. Nothing really mattered anymore.

The only thing that mattered to you was the fact that you were no longer in a haze. Somebody came and woke you up. As you stepped over the broken stairs at the very front of the old mansion that had been your home for so long, you looked back one last time before leaving it all in your past.

You were going to be a Lost One in the Knights crew of the Lost One's Circle. You were just hoping that you weren't walking into a trap....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain more about the Circle's and the Pirates and everything else in the next chapter. =]


	2. A warm welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I've said this yet, but this takes place in America. Run down, post-apocalyptic America.

You and Peter had walked miles and miles further than you had been since you had gone back to the states, and eventually, after a couple of days of travel, you had finally arrived at what he had referred to as his crew's "Bunker." It was bigger than you had imagined, not too much larger than he had described it, and it seemed dull and colorless. It was really just an old warehouse, but you supposed he though it might be cooler to call it a bunker. You let the boy have his fun.

On the outside it seemed like just an old, neglected building. Noel ran ahead of the two of you and into the home of your friend. You followed her to find the inside wasn't much better than the outer shell. Metal beams from the floor to the ceiling connected the second and third floors, and piles of bricks were scattered around the place along with random pieces of broken wood, shattered glass, and various trash items that looked like they might have had food or something that resembled food inside of them. Windows covered the side wall from floor to ceiling, you assumed that's what brought the light in seeing as there were no lightbulbs or electricity for that matter. Electricity was hard to come by since the war ended.

"Where is everyone?" you asked. He _did_ tell you that there were others right? You did _hear_ that anyway? Peter led you by the hand further into the bunker aka warehouse. He stopped as the two of you came to the middle of the ground floor, and let out what sounded like a... rooster crow? Ok that was a little strange. You're eyes widened again, and he caught you just as they did. He smiled once more and did it again, and that was when you heard footsteps quickly coming toward you. You got stiff and began looking around wildly. Your eyes going from floor to windows to ceiling to beams to bricks to the next floor to Peter, who quickly realized you were beginning to feel like a caged animal getting ready to be poked at with sharp sticks.

"(Y/n), it's okay. It's okay. It's just me crew. It just the Knights, trust me, you're safe here. Nobody's going to hurt you, love." he said rubbing a hand up and down your arm to comfort you. You were surprisingly okay with him doing that... It actually worked.

Soon all of his crew had piled into the ground floor of old building, and you and Peter were standing in the middle of their formed circle.

"(Y/n), I'd like to introduce you to the Knights. There's Arty, Percy, Leo, Gavin, Lance, and Eli." Peter pointed to each of them as he said their names. Each of them gave a nodd, or winked, or did some other flirtatious action as you looked around at them. You blushed a little after an awkward moment of being stared at by seven very good looking men. _At least they're pretty. I hope they're smart, too._

"So..." you began, unsure of how to start a conversation. They all just continued to stare at you with tense, stern faces. You stuttered when you tried to speak again, earning a slight hint of laughter from Gavin. Once the rest of the men heard him they, too, burst into laughter. You felt embarrassed at first, but after a moment of constant laughter you yourself broke into undeniable giggling.

"Love, you saw _him_ and decided to come? Pete, I underestimated you." said the one you thought you remembered as Gavin. He had longer brown hair then the rest, and you could tell from the way he built himself up and the way he looked at you that he was very, you strained _**very**_ , flirtatious. He probably used that to his advantage.

"I'm Gavin, as you probably remember." he said as he walked over to you. He took your hand and brought it to his lips, slowly kissing it, making you blush even harder. "I'm (Y/n). I'm-" "American..." he trailed off. They all stared at you in bewilderment. An American? A real live American? "Pete, how the bloody hell did you manage that?" Art said, tapping Leo on the shoulder and pointing to you. You were starting to feel like a spotlight had just been put on you. You should be used to it by now, but it still felt strange.

You explained to them how you and your family were once in a Pirate prison camp. Your family was beaten and tortured by the Pirates, bloodied and bruised, but for some reason, they never laid a finger on you. You didn't know if it was because you were young and could maybe learn to become a Pirate like them, or if they just figured that you weren't a threat because you were little and frail. Eventually they ended up killing your parents and moving on to another family. In the back of your mind you sort of remembered seeing a man with slightly long whitish blonde hair staring at you alot. You had thought that maybe he was going to take an interest in torturing you, or maybe that he was just a pervert. The man took pity on you because you were a small child, and he helped you escape that God forsaken place. He was the only Pirate you had ever trusted, and ever will trust.

After talking to the Knights for a while, one of them came over to you and asked if he could have a word in private. "If it's alright with you, that is.." he said, rocking back on his heels. You smiled and went with him a few feet away from the rest of the group. He re-introduced himself as Leo, and you could from the way he stood so calm and unmoving, and from the way he looked at the rest of the group like they were his blood brothers that he was quite protective.

"I just want you to know that, even though we may not show it right away, we are very happy to have you here. Don't let Arty get under your skin, he'll try, and will win sometimes, just don't let him." you both laughed for a moment and he continued, "I know that it is known 'round the world that the war is over, but there is a shadow war going on between Lost Ones and the Pirates, and a war is no place for a woman like you. I can sense that you're strong, much stronger than you look. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Nobody that survives a Pirate camp comes out weak. You're one of us now, and I just want you to know that you don't have to be alone anymore; we're going to protect and stand with you." you were touched by what he said and couldn't find the right words to tell him how much you appreciated that. You smiled and gave him a nodd, and laughed a little bit.

Peter noticed the two of you off together smiling and laughing like children. He sneaked up behind you and cleared his throat, causing you to jump a little. You looked at him wide eyed and hit his arm. Leo patted Peter on the back and said "Have you heard of the recent Pirate activity in the area, Pete?"

"I thought we were looking into the connection between Hooke's crew and the King Crocodile?"

"We were when we heard tell of the Jolly Roger crew in the American Neverlands near us."

"Was their captain with them?"

"Not that we know of, sir. We are doing everything we can to find out."

"Good, Leo. Let me know if anything else comes up."

Leo nodded his head and headed back to the other crew members.

"What was that all about?" you questioned. "It's nothing, I don't want to bother you with it." he said, watching the other men work and talk among themselves. Eli and Gavin were mapping out all the areas that the Pirates had been seen near them, Leo and Percy were working on their swordfighting (They were the best of the group, yet they still trained with each other), and Lance and Arty were heading outside of the warehouse to sharpen the swords.

"I'm part of this group now, Peter. I think I can handle whatever it is." you said , making a good point for him to tell you. He huffed a laugh and said "Alright then. There is a Pirate ship called the Jolly Roger, and it has been seen off the port of our Neverlands. The ships captain, James Hooke, is the man we've been trying to find. He comes from a long line of the most powerful and dangerous Pirates. James and his father Killian, have managed to drive us from our homes for years. That bastard Killian died four years ago. Now James Hooke has made it his life's work to-"

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG...** _ **THUNK.**

Everyone in the warehouse hit the floor immediately. Those were unmistakable gunshots, and that was the unmistakable sound of a lifeless body hitting the ground. Peter crawled over to where you had hidden, and pulled you into his chest, trying to calm you. You both looked around rapidly, trying to find everyone else, when Lance suddenly crashed through the large window next to you. The shards of broken glass stuck out of his body in various places, and bullet holes could clearly be seen in his chest. Blood was gushing out of the open wounds all over his body.

He gasped for air over and over before saying "The Pirates.. they killed... Arty..." and with that, he let his last breathe go.

No sooner than he died did the Pirates burst through the door guns blazing. Among them was their captain.

Captain James Hooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up about the story:  
> There are 6 Circles in the world; Pirates, Crocodiles, Indians, Sirens, Fays, and the Lost Ones.
> 
> The Pirates originated from England. They are the richest during the war, and they continue to take whatever they wish now that it's over.  
> The Crocodiles originated from Ireland. They are the Crime Lords, and if you want anything done, they are the ones to pay off. They also deal in dangerous trade.  
> The Indians, as you know, originated from America. When the war started, they were also being targeted as Americans, so they made their way to South America and carved out their own section of the world. They are the wisest people on the planet.  
> The Sirens originated from New Zealand. They are a sneaky and seductive people, always wiling to do you a favor as long as they got something of equal value. Do not underestimate them.  
> The Fays originated from Australia. They deal in magic and spells. They are not as dangerous without their witchcraft, but be warned they never travel alone.  
> The Lost Ones never originated anywhere. The Lost Ones are people who don't want to belong to a certain Circle/don't agree with their Circle's ways, so they run away, and if they do not return to their Circle within 7 days, they are outcasted to become a Lost One.
> 
> Circles are the major groups of the world, within Circles are Crews. Crews are groups of 7 or 8 people that don't stay in the main Circle. They can live wherever and still live by the rules and laws of their Circle.
> 
> The Neverlands are the most run down places in the world. Each Circle has tons of them.


	3. I'm not your dearest, and I'm not your gem.

Peter stood up immediately from your hiding spot. "Hello," he said simply, "What brings a codfish like you here?" _Good, Peter. Insult the man with the large gun_ you thought, rolling your eyes. Peter strutted towards the crew of Pirates confidently, and fearlessly. Well, he might have been afraid, but he didn't show it.

The Pirate crew all pointed their weapons at Peter, and one by one the rest of the Knights remaining came out of their hiding places. Both crews ready for any sudden movement.

                  

The Pirate's captain stepped forward. "I assume you're the miserable vomitous mass of a leader here?" he said as he gestured to Peter. Peter chuckled as he turned to look back at his crew and make sure that you were still hiding. Turning back to Hooke, he said "And I know for a fact that you're the prat of a captain of your crew." If everyone wasn't terrifyingly still before, they were then. One might only insult a Pirate if they had a death wish.. Then again.. That's Peter.

"You can't address me like that." Hooke said stepping closer to the Lost One. There was broken piece of glass with just enough reflection in it that you could get a general idea of how many Pirates there were, and what their captain was doing. Peter simply smirked at him again and said "I'm sorry, you're right, I know for a fact that you're the prat of a captain of your crew _my lord._ "

Hooke stared at Peter, and from what you could see in your little piece of glass, he had the utmost control over ever single action that he could have possibly made.

"You have humor. That's good. You're going to need it to keep the mood light while you're rotting in hell." The captain raised his hand and made the slightest of motions. His crew began to advance, and the four Knights left gripped what weapons they had. Though, their weapons couldn't have beaten the Pirates', they would die fighting for freedom.

You watched and mostly listened as the crews aimed, fired, and fought each other. From what you could tell, none of the Knights had even been grazed by a bullet or blade, but the Pirates... You could hear them getting cut or getting shot in non-lethal areas.

Everything was happening away from where you were hiding behind the flipped over table, and eventually you picked up another piece of glass and looked just in time to see Hooke grab hold of Peter's arm, hold it behind him, and have a sword to his throat. He whispered something in Peter's ear, and then he raised his sword up so much that you actually saw a glimmer shine off of it, and just as he brought it down with concentrated force you stood up and shouted " **Stop!!** "

The entire warehouse stilled at the sound of your voice.

You stood up and a look of concern flashed across Peter's face, and before he knew it, Hooke had already set his sights on you. "What do we have here, gents? These bloke's have themselves a whore." he said, throwing Peter to a couple of nearby crewmembers. Hooke walked closer to you, and Peter struggled against the large men holding him back. Your heart beat faster as the Pirate stepped closer and closer to you, and you wished to God that you had stayed at that old house.

"Hello, gem." The captain said as he lifted your hand to kiss it. Gavin nearly lost control when he did that; such filth should never have the joy of even looking at something so purely beautiful as you. You wore a look of disgust on your face when his cloudy green eyes met yours. You felt dazed for a moment before you pulled your hand away.

"Commander." you said plainly and disinterested. He looked taken aback for a moment before he gained control over himself again. "Hooke." he said, hooding his eyes. "You, dearest, can call me Hooke." You huffed a laugh and walked over to the others to make sure they were alright. Once you had checked each of them to make sure there were no cuts or wounds, you turned back to him and said "I'm not your dearest, and I'm not your gem."

"Oh, but you are more rare than the rarest of gems, dear. Truly invaluable." He was in front of Peter at this time with a hand on his shoulder. Peter was only focused on you, though. Keeping you safe was his priority, and he was not about to lose you to a bloody Pirate. "I have a friend who would.." he took a slow, smooth breath in, ".. **love** to meet you." the captain said, turning to you and smirking. "I think I'll take you to him." You backed up until you felt Leo's strong frame behind you. "You're not taking her anywhere, mate." he said, gripping your shoulder. It provided a certain amount of comfort to know that he was there for you.

"Oh, but I think you'll find that she will." Hooke said, taking his hand off of Peter, only to return it a second later holding a sword. "If she doesn't, I'll kill this bloody moron you call a leader." he pressed the sword into Peter's skin and Peter took a sharp breath in as a small drop of blood ran down his neck. "No.." you said, "..don't hurt him." "Oh, and one more thing. If you don't come with me, I'll have my crew kill these men you acquaint yourself with as well."

You looked him in his green eyes again before biting your lip in anticipation. _I have to go with him, but if I do, how will I know that he won't come back and mutilate them._ You sighed. You knew that Peter wouldn't approve of this, but.. You couldn't let this monster hurt them. You removed Leo's hand from your shoulder, and stepped toward the Pirate. "If I go with you, if you take me from these men, you will not come back. Do you understand me? If you ever, _ever,_ come back here, I will make it my personal mission to kill you." your face was getting hot from thinking about what Pirates had done to your family. You weren't about to let that happen to Peter and the Knights. Hooke stepped away from peter and brushed a small amount of hair from your face. "You Americans and your bloody fairness. You have an accord."

You turned away from his touch and said "I need a moment with him." He nodded his head and ordered his men to release Peter, and you immediately went over and hugged him. "You cannot make this deal, (Y/n), I won't let you."

"It's not your choice to make, Peter."

"I don't care. You're my responsibility, and if you leave with him I will have failed."

"..and I can't let a Pirate hurt you the way they hurt my family."

You broke from Peter's embrace, and it almost ripped you apart to see him look so hurt. Once the Pirates had raided the warehouse, and put their weapons away, you were grabbed by two of the Pirates. One of them was tattooed from head to toe; Bill Jukes. The other one had backwards hands; Noodler. They had grabbed you, each had one arm, and dragged you out of the warehouse with them. You tripped over your own feet and rocks in your path, but they never stopped pulling you with them. Your wrists were tied behind you back with rope, and if you were to fall, you would meet a painful stop.

Every so often you would hear a small rock noise form behind you, you ignored it for the most part, but it kept happening. Eventually you turned yourself around enough to see a small white puffball of a cat following you and the Pirate crew. At least you'd have Noel to keep you company in life now that you once again belonged to Pirates.

* * *

The clanging and banging sounds echoed throughout the warehouse as Peter forced everything off of the tables and turned them over. He yelled in frustration as he tore the warehouse apart; breaking and wrecking anything he could find.

The Knights sat around on their hammocks and self-made chairs, listening to but not watching him fall apart. None of them could face Peter in this state. They averted their eyes so that they could never know how to picture their leader so broken and lost.

Peter yelled profanities at the Pirates, at God, at the Devil, at anyone he could think of, but most of all he was yelling them at himself for letting them take you. How could he have been so careless in protecting you? He hated himself.

One thing was for sure, though.

He was getting you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did steal the "my lord" thing from Merlin. I couldn't think of how to write the beginning so I used what I already knew. :D
> 
> Also, if you know what color Matt Smith's eyes are, please tell me and I will fix it. I think they are green, but all the sites I found said they were different colors so I'm going with green.


	4. If you were me? I'd be ugly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> SMUT WARNING  
> For those of you who don't read smut, then skip the end of the chapter. The end is smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Unicorns! Just letting you know I'm on Inkitt now, so please please go and see my story. I posted Recurring Nightmares to the site and it's in a contest!

You awakened from your comatose state to find that your head had been covered by some type of sack. It felt like a potato sack by how harsh the fibers were, and you could see lights and shadows through it. You couldn't quite see clear images, but you knew you were in a dark room with very little light in it. You could also feel something around your wrists, but not handcuffs. Rope? Definitely rope. The fibers were beginning to burn your skin as they roughly brushed against it. You could _feel_ how red your wrists were.

You waited a long while for one of the Pirates to come into the dark room and grab you, or hit you, or something violent like that. Pirate crews were nothing but animals dressed in fancy clothes. They kill without hesitation, they pillage and plunder because they feel that they're entitled to it. Oh god why did it have to be _Pirates_!

You continued to sit there in silence and darkness, muffled sounds coming from outside the room. It sounded like the Captain was angry about something, but you couldn't tell what. It didn't matter though, because you couldn't use that as a distraction for escape.

You hated being owned by Pirates again, but it was the only way to save Peter so goddammit you were going to do whatever it took to ensure the Knights safety.

The sound of a door opening and the sudden burst of light in the room snapped you out of your thoughts. You heard someone- no- scratch that, multiple someones walk into the room and you saw blurred shadows and shapes. The floor creaked with every step they took, and suddenly you were blinded by intense brightness. The sack had been ripped off your head and you took a moment to adjust to the sudden change in light. 

It took you a few moments to adjust, and when you did, you saw that the men in front of you were Bill Jukes, Noodler, and the good Captain Hooke himself. He gave them a signal and they both turned to leave, leaving you and the Captain alone. "Let's have a chat, gem." he said with a smile. "I'm not your gem." you spat back as he pulled a chair in front of you and sat down.

He crossed one leg over the other and withdrew a small book from his coat. "What's that?" you asked him nervously. He simply continued to look down at his book and flip through the pages. He smirked when he heard the subtle shake at the back of your voice. Once he found a blank page in his little book, he look up at you a smiled again. Something about his smile made you feel uneasy, like he was a predator of some sort. "This, gem, is a log book. It holds the details of everyone that I've ever traded." he said, running his thumb along the edge of the paper.

"Traded?" you said, "Oh, is that what the big bad Pirates are doing these days..." he huffed a laugh and grabbed a pen from the other side of his fancy coat. He then gestured towards you with it and told you to give him details about yourself. Your right eyebrow raised and you bitchfaced the Pirate. A couple moments of silence passed before he looked up and saw you silently sassing him. He sighed and shook his head "Fine. _Fine_ , I'll make you a deal." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh?" you prodded at him, "What could I possibly want from filth like you?" Maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to mentally judge Peter for sassing the Captain. He leaned forward, placing both his feet firmly on the ground, and said "If you answer my questions I will do one thing for you. You get to decide what that is."

"Set me free?"

"Do you really want your boyfriends to die?"

You thought for a moment about the one thing he would do for you. You needed to make it count, you needed to think how Peter would, but you weren't Peter and you couldn't think of anyth- **wait.** You just had a lightbulb moment. "Fine then. Every question that you ask me, you must also answer." Hooke squinted his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He tapped his fingers on the spine of the little book like he was thinking about your offer. "Deal."

"So tell me Ms..."

"(Y/n)."

"Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Just. (Y/n)."

"Well then, just (Y/n), tell me, what are some of the things you enjoy?" Really? He wanted to know your _hobbies_? You blinked a couple of times out of disbelief at the _tough_ and _feared_ Pirate asking you about what you do for fun. You thought for a moment and smiled at the few good memories that came to mind. "Um.. Well, when I was younger, before my family was captured by Pirates, I liked to be all rolled up in my soft blue blanket and look at the stars through my window at night. I always had this, um, this little doll with me everywhere I went. I don't remember much about her other than she had (h/l) (h/c) hair like I did, and I named her after myself because she looked like me. I didn't have many friends so she was who I talked to all the time. The nights that I didn't stay up late, I woke up earlier than everyone and rushed downstairs and opened the front door to our house and I would sit there, breathing in the fresh crisp air of the morning and watching the sun peak-out through the clouds..." You didn't realize that you had closed your eyes to remember things more clearly until after you finished talking.

You looked at Hooke and saw him writing down what you had been saying. Once he finished he asked you if you still did any of that, and you said yes. "Your turn, Captain." you said, nodding toward him. He sat up and said "you're right, love, that was part of the deal. Well you see I enjoy standing in the hull of my ship and feeling the wind on my face. The smell of the saltwater everywhere reminds me of a better time, and that;s all I;m saying about that." he closed his book and turned to leave the small room.

"Wait! You didn't complete your answer! You broke the deal!" you raised your voice at him. Before you knew it he was closer to your face than you thought he'd ever be, his hand fisted your hair so that your head was yanked back and you let out a quiet whimper. His eyes were right there in front of yours and you began to feel dazed again. "I did, in fact, hold up my end of the bargain, and I'd be very careful how you speak to me, gem. If I were you, I'd learn some respect." You couldn't remember the last time you were this scared. Unfortunately your defense mechanism kicked in, and unfortunately your defense mechanism was to be a complete smart-ass. "If you were me? I'd be ugly."

In what seemed like a single moment, Hooke had unsheathed his sword, cut the ropes from your wrists, forced you to stand, and threw you against the wall.

“Hmm. .” he pondered softly as if he wasn’t restraining a girl against the wall, “It seems I’ll have to teach you to respect me.” you tried not to give your fear away, but the Captain was staring so deeply into your bright (e/c) orbs that there wasn’t a chance in Hell he didn’t see it shining bright as day. “I’ve found the most successful form of learning is doing. What do you think about that?”

You pressed your lips into a thin line and swallowed, dry throat scratching at the convulsion. He smelled like saltwater and whiskey. . an odd combination that muddled your mind. Why do I like that smell?

“I don’t think you care what I think.” you managed to make it sound steady, but you swore you could feel your bones shaking. Hooke smiled a soft slow smile, it seemed out of place in this scenario, what with his large fist tangled in your shirt and his towering frame pinning you to the rotting wall.

“And _I_ think you’re smarter than I gave you credit for.” with that, his fist jerked sharply, tearing the material of your top straight across the front, exposing your chest. You squeezed your eyes closed, realizing all at once what his intentions were. . the very thing you were most afraid of all along.

“No. .” you whispered mostly to yourself, cringing when you heard the Captain chuckle. Roughly and with indisputable force, the man ripped the remnants of your shirt from your trembling body and threw them to the floor. A dry sob escaped your lips, but that was all you gave him - pride was all you had left now - and in the direction this was going, you probably wouldn’t hold onto it much longer.

His body pressed up into yours, scratching you with the large buttons on his captain’s coat.

“This can stop now, Gem." he purred into your ear, trailing his fingers down to the waistband of your pants, “You just have to do one thing for me.” While your brain screamed ‘ _please tell me so I can get out of this!_ ’ your voice said,

“I refuse to do anything for a monster like you,” and then you opened your eyes, trying to convey rage through your expression alone, “I **refuse**.” when Hooke leaned in pressed away from him as far as you could, hating the way your lips parted slightly for him.

Scruff from the beginnings of his beard scraped your cheek as moved his mouth to your ear, totally enveloping you with his presence,

“That’s fine,” he purred, using his free hand to yank your pants to your knees. When his tongue traced the shell of your ear, you couldn’t keep a whimper in any longer. This is terrifying. Hot breath hit the side of your face, “I’d rather treasure your company anyway. Just let me know if those noble Knights are worth it in the end.”

You hated how the damp wooden walls of the ship felt on your bare skin, hated that everywhere this abomination touched it seemed to burn, and _hated_ that when he kissed you for the first time you didn’t mind so much. _No, no, no_!

His mouth bruised yours. The kiss was violent in a way, dominating and rough like he was trying to prove a point. The Captain seemed to enjoy the muffled protests vibrating on his lips, and the way you struggled against him. It was horribly pointless. _He’s going to rape me_.

When a rough hand made itself known on the inside of your clenched thigh, you naturally jerked a knee up, it was only luck that it happened to nail him in the groin.

The kiss broke as he sagged low - not even making so much as a moan of pain - but it did give you the opportunity to get off of the wall and you took it without hesitation, heading straight for the door you figured Hooke had come through. . only to pause when you heard the man deeply chuckle.

“W-what’s so funny?” your breathing was chopping and your words shook, but standing naked in the dimly lit room bruised and shaken, you decided that showing a little fear wasn’t the most humiliating thing. _God I hate pirates. ._ And the one you hated the most was casually leaned back against the wall with a smug smirk on his face,

“Just you,” he started, “thinking it wise to run into a crew of Pirates with only the skin on your back. We  _are_  brutes after all - you of all people should know that, Gem.”

“Stop calling me Gem.” it came out a growl, and a lot braver than you felt. After all Hooke just managed to remind you that running out onto the deck of the ship would result in you being torn to pieces. I’m trapped. .

So when the Captain heaved up from the wall - even though all you wanted to do was run away - you somehow managed to hold your ground, with nerves twitching and shaking with the effort to hold still. “As my property. . I can call you whatever I please.” he looked down on you, eyes roving over exposed skin. “Be happy it’s only Gem.”

“You’re a pig.” you spat, and were struck with enough force to send you pitching to the dank floor with a shrill cry. Vision blurred and eyes tearing, you brought a hand up to gingerly cup the still-stinging cheek from the back of his hand.

“That’s Captain to you Gem.” you lay partially on your stomach, staring at a thick coiled rope in the corner of the room. Anything to distract from the fact that Hooke was approaching your nude form. “Say it.” he hissed coming to a crouch beside your head.

“No.” you growled, turning your eyes further from him. The man chuckled, but you could tell it was strained, angry, and the sound made you want to curl up tight like it would protect you.

“Such a stubborn girl. .” he mused, abruptly gripping your shoulder and turning you to your back with such swiftness and ease you whimpered. “ **Captain**.” he repeated, taking your attention with his eyes. “ **Say**  it.” He huffed when you only pressed your lips together. You wouldn’t say it again, it meant something different now.

You _did_ however scream when he moved over top of you to cage you beneath him.

“No!” it was so clear where this was going, but your terrified mind still refused to admit it, even when the sudden grating hiss of his zipper being opened greeted your ears. In a last ditch effort to curb this act of violence, you slapped at his face and chest, even landing a solid punch to his temple before your arms were pinned above your head in a grip that could grind bone to dust.

“Enough.” he snarled, clearly in a blind storm of power and lust. His eyes were wild, blown with sick elation as he gripped one of your tense legs and pushed it open to insist his hips between them. “You’ll learn to show me respect.”

 _You don’t deserve respect. ._ but somehow you managed to keep that to yourself.

If only your filter would have done it’s job about 15 minutes ago. You worked to keep quiet as he manhandled you into position, and tried to relax so this wouldn’t be so painful, but as soon as you felt him against your inner thigh, all composure flew out the window.

“No, no please,” you whimpered, finally allowing tears to trickle down your face. Hooke growled at your weak voice, his eyes flashing to yours for a moment as if the involuntary plea struck him. He shook it off and focused back on the task at hand, maybe wincing a little at how hard your knees were pressing into his hips. “I  **hate**  you.” it was a whisper, but the words held such venom that it seemed to make him flinch before he looked you in the eyes with his dark green flashing ones.

“Good.” then he filled you with one painful stroke. Your mouth was open on a scream as the Captain took what he wanted, thrust by thrust. His hands clenched and unclenched around your sore wrists, and you felt splintering wood scrape at your bare back. ****

There was pain first and foremost, and the man above you was brutal, but what was the most upsetting to you was a tightening low in your belly. It felt. . _good_. And it was beginning to feel _better_. Hooke was panting, grunting, and now nuzzling your neck with his cheek as the force of his thrusts increased to blinding heights.

If you didn’t make him stop now, your body would betray you in a way that you would never be able to forget.

“Stop!” you wailed, choking on a sob, “Please, please. .” Hooke likely thought you were begging him because of the pain, which was correct in part, but if he didn’t heed your pleas there was no doubt in you mind that he would feel your enjoyment. And that enjoyment was becoming so prominent, that even splinters of wood making your back bleed and the vicious thrusts Hooke was doling out, were becoming background sensations.

So you gave him what he wanted in hopes he would show mercy,

“Please - Captain please!” the plunges stuttered and his eyes flew up to yours, tracking tears cascading down your face, just before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours for the second time that day. This kiss was different, more passionate, and it fueled the fire building inside of you that Hooke stoked with each drive.

Oh no. .

You let out a scream for Hell to hear into the Pirate’s mouth as you clenched down on him hard enough to make him grunt. Only a couple more strokes sent you into a devastating euphoria that had your back arching and your breath punching.

All you could think through the entire climax was the fact that the man atop you was a Pirate. . a _Pirate_. Still, you were screaming "Captain" so loudly your throat ached. Speaking of that Captain, Hooke himself was shuddering above you, stuttering in his thrusts until you felt a soothing warmth low in your abdomen. God no. God no this can't be happening. ****

Very slowly you came back down to feel a slightly uncomfortable pulling sensation before Hooke zipped his pants. The both of you were panting: you trying to relax, him from lingering adrenaline. When he rose to stand, you rolled to your side trembling - trying to comprehend what just happened.

You wondered if there was a chance in Hell Hooke hadn’t felt your orgasm - maybe you could get away with telling him you were screaming in pain.

“I’m pleased that you enjoyed yourself, Gem.” Well so much for that. You closed your eyes gently, listening to his boots knock the short distance to the door. He was leaving. You thought of the Knights - of Peter - and pondered one of Hooke’s first questions of the day. Were they worth it?

Just as the door groaned open, you tried speaking. _I hate him_ :

“I ha-”

“You hate me, Gem. I heard.” as soon as the door closed your face crumbled with tears.


	5. Five months later.

_Peter!" you screamed as the Pirates forcefully tore you away from him. You could hear his screaming as they kept pulling you further away from him. You tried as hard as you could to rip away from those animals, but no matter how hard you struggled you just couldn't break free. You tried to scream for him again, let him know that you would never stop fighting for him, but nothing came out. You tried and tried, but your voice was nowhere in you._

_You began to cry and silently shriek as your captors dragged you out of the warehouse and into the wooded area. You couldn't stop hearing his screams and pleads for them to let you go and stop torturing the Lost One's. Just when you thought the heart wrenching sound of Peter's pained voice was the one thing that would officially break you, a figure stood over you. That figure was always Hooke._

_What came next was no surprise to you. This always happened when they dragged you out to the wooded area outside the warehouse. It always hurt. Physically. Emotionally. You would always close your eyes, trying to tell yourself it was just a dream, you'd wake up any moment now and it would all be over._

_Your body wouldn't let you wake up though. Mentally, you hated what was being done to you over, and over, and over again. Physically, it repelled you, and even though you didn't want it, the dreams were so much better than reality. Even though you could hear Peter, dear Peter, being tortured, at least you got to see him in your dreams. In reality it was just the Pirate that stole you from your Lost One._

_And Hooke didn't make you call him "Captain" in your dreams._

* * *

 You woke up, yet another morning, feeling disgusted with yourself and your dreams. You should be used to it by now, but you weren't. That sick feeling you got at the thought of that man touching you like that just made you want to kill yourself. Luckily, your mornings were yours, for the most part.

Most mornings you were in your own room on board that damn ship. You would have time to yourself until noon, or until the captain decided otherwise, and that was your only time until late into the evening. You would wake up after having those dreams and feel sick to your stomach, but a nice hot shower always relaxed you and calmed your sick feeling. Once you got dressed you would typically sit in silence until you were called for. Good thing you still had Noel in your room with you. She was the one thing that you could count on to make you feel better in this new hell you found yourself in.

Most nights, if and when the captain requested you, you would get back to your room at four or five in the morning. That is, unless the captain didn't have anything important the next day. There have been a few times where you never made it back to your room, and you would wake up in his bedroom off of the captains quarters. Merely being in the room didn't disgust you, until your turned to your left and saw the captain himself sleeping next to you. You had often thought of ways to kill him in his sleep. The letter opener on his desk, though you weren't quite sure why he had it because nobody ever got mail anymore, or perhaps the knife that you learned he kept in the upper right hand drawer.

One thing was always strange about mornings with the captain though.. You would always wake up before him, being cautious of your surroundings, but you would always pretend that you were asleep in case of incident. That's not the weird part, though. No, the weird part is that he would always make sure that you were still asleep when he would get out of bed and get dressed.

Mornings with him didn't occur too often, but when they did it always felt too weird. It was most likely the fact that it was _you_ in the _morning_ with a _Pirate captain._

You weren't always used as a sex toy to him if you were being honest. Typically his crew would piss him off during the day with the amount of respect they had lost for him. To them he was just someone that told them what to do, there was no showing that he had authority over them, and there was no respect. they didn't even call him "Captain" anymore... That must be why he makes you say it. It probably gives him a feeling of respect again.

When he would get angry.. so angry.. he would send for you. It would always start with an angry tone, then whenever you would try to calm him down like he would ask you to, he would raise his voice and start yelling. After the yelling came the hurting and the hitting. After that.. he would just beat you to the ground. The crew knew he did it, too. The rooms were sound proof for the most part, but your cries for him to stop and his yelling could be heard throughout the ship.

He didn't always get violet, he would just yell at you because it was easy to yell someone he owned. When he did beat you down, you were let a black and blue mess on the floor of his room.

He would leave the room and go into the next room over, the captains quarters, to sit and think. Later, you couldn't really ever tell just _how_ much later, he would come back in with a pair of doctors and have them take you back to your room to heal. You would hear him say something along the lines of "I need her healthy for her next visit to my room" almost every time, and if you didn't want to pass out before..

You waited in your room for your _invitation_ to the captain's. You expected him to just yell at you because of his god awful morning, the crew really _could_ be more respectful toward him, and you mentally prepared yourself for the events of the day. You tried not to think about Peter or the Knights; you couldn't do that to yourself. You waited most of the day but no orders or demands came for you. From what you could tell from the amount of time that had passed it was sometime in the early evening; probably six or seven.

You began to think that maybe today you had gotten a break from everything.. until you heard the Pirates outside your bedroom door arguing. It was muffled, but clear enough for you to hear one of them say "I don't bloody know! All 'e said was to bring 'er to 'im!" One of the Pirates barged into your room and yanked you up by your arm. "Hey! Let go of me!" you demanded. The Pirate simply grunted and kept pulling you along.

If you ever got free you were going to go after _him_ first. He continued to pull you through the hallways of the ship, and when the two of you finally reached the captain's quarters he threw you in and slammed the door shut.

You didn't know what to expect, so you just stood there, staring at the captain. At first he did nothing, he just sat there at his desk, staring at some papers. Cautiously you walked over to him. The closer you got, the more you could smell it. The three empty bottles of Gin were sitting all around his desk, and he was holding a half-empty fourth bottle in his hand. You reached the desk and the smell of pine trees was almost overwhelming. You coughed at the aroma and he immediately looked up at you. "How long have you been standing there, gem?" he said. For being drunk he spoke very well.

"Not long, captain. Just for a moment or two. That crewmember of yours could have been a bit more gentle.." you trailed off, pulling up your sleeve to see and already bruised arm.

"They won't listen to me." he said, setting the bottle of gin down. He got up and walked around the desk to where you were standing and grabbed your arm. "It'll heal." he said, throwing your am back to your side. He walked to the other side of the room and leaned himself on a small table. You were as still as a rock whenever he was in front of you, you couldn't risk making a wrong movement or something. Hooke was strict, not as strict as a Pirate camp, but strict.

"Captain.." you said, asking permission to speak. He nodded toward you, signaling granted permission. You took a breath in and tried to calm your nerves. "Captain,  what did you mean by they won't listen to you?" you said, remaining as still and as calm as possible. He looked at you again with his hypnotic deep green eyes and huffed a laugh. "Why won't they listen to me? That's the topic of the year!" he said, raising his voice slightly and getting rather eccentric. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ why they won't. Maybe _you_ know. Is there really that much of a difference between my father and I? I mean, is there truly nothing of him in me that his crew, my crew, would be so disrespectful?" Hooke began advancing toward you slightly and you felt your heartbeat quicken.

"Captain, settle down."

"Settle down? Why should I settle down when everyone on this ship either hates me or has no respect for me as a leader!" He threw his dagger that he always kept in his coat in your direction. It flew right past you, you could feel the wind from it it was so close, and stabbed the wall behind you. You eyes were wide and your breathing heavy from the adrenaline that just surged through your body. "My father had _everyone's_ respect!" he said as he finally reached you. "My father could strike fear in anyone he wanted! Why do they not respect me like they did him?! Can you answer me that, gem?! Sometimes it seems that everyone on this ship is afraid of change! Unwilling toward a shift in authority! They are dogs too loyal to their previous master that they won't pay mind to a new one." He was yelling at this point. Yelling right in your face and grabbing you by the shoulders. 

"Captain, please."

"And then there's you!" he yelled, pushing you away slightly before harshly grabbing your arms. "You are the only one of this bloody ship that calls me 'Captain'!" he let you go violently and turned away, rubbing his chin. "And- And it's not because you respect me! It's because I force you to call me that! If you were you choice..." he said as he gestured to you bitterly "...you would not call me 'Captain' would you!" he stared at you again with those deep green eyes. You wanted to speak, but something prevented you from voicing your opinion. Probably a good thing.

"Well? What would you call me! Go on! Tell me, gem!" He came at your quickly and forcefully and before you knew it you were pinned against a wall. "What would you call me if you had your way, girl. Tell me! **Tell me**!" you remained silent in front of the man pinning and repeatedly slamming you against the wall. Unconsciously tightly wrapping his hand around your throat he continued yelling in your face for you to answer him.

You would have answered him the last time he asked except for the fact that he was choking you and you couldn't breathe. You couldn't even get out a gasp. A thousand needles were burning your throat as his hand closed in tighter and tighter. It felt like someone was forcing a dull blade down your throat and attempting to cut it out from the inside while wrapping a harsh rope around the outside and telling you to sing. The blood was pumping forcefully in your ears and soon even the dull faded echoes of the captain were nothing but silent. You had never so strongly felt the burning need for oxygen, not even when the smoke distraction filled the Pirate camp so your rescuer could get you out. You could feel your face getting hot and your body going limp, but the one thing that never faded was your vision of those hypnotic eyes. Those hypnotic eyes that, for some reason, were tinted by real pain and real hurt.

 


	6. Why am I the only one who ever loses it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been about a month, maybe a tiny bit less. Christmas happened, sickness happened, requests happened, a death happened, fights happened, but the new chapter is here now.

Peter paced around the warehouse, it had been months since he had last seen you, since he lad last heard your voice. He and the Knights had taken every opportunity and risk they could to find you, but with no success. Every time they got relatively close to the Jolly Roger, they would be shot at, injured, a few of them almost died, and eventually, against Peter's wishes, they stopped searching for you. Not forever, but just so that they could gather themselves again and stock up on supplies. The way Peter had them constantly going and pushing was wearing them out. They were Lost Ones, the were the Knight, some of the best fighters each other could find, but they were being pushed to the extremes. Even the mightiest men have their limits.

As Peter paced back and forth, he was so focused, and so shut inside himself, that he didn't even hear the Knights talking about his state right in front of him.

"Mates, he needs rest. If he don't pull himself out of his wits soon, he won't last much longer." Gavin said as he rain his hand through his hair, he knew constant worry was bad for anybody, but the amount of worry and stress Peter was going through to get you back was killing him.

Leo nodded silently. Staring at the dusty, broken up, cement ground he sighed. All of them knew Peter needed to stop. Eli and Percy sat in silence, listening to their leader's grumbling and whispering to himself. Occasionally they could make out a(n) "(Y/n).." here, and a "Bloody pirates.." there, they thought they heard him mumble something about he should have killed James when.. something or other. They couldn't make out the rest.

They all sat there for hours, Peter never stopped pacing and talking to himself, and the Knights only ever mentioned things to each other every so often.

Gavin couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked over to Peter, who didn't even notice he was there, and placed his hand on his shoulders. "Pete. Man, you've got to snap out of it, mate!" He said, raising his voice ever so slightly. Peter didn't stir from his dazed inward state, and it only wanted Gavin to shake him up more. "You're killing yourself with worry! You haven't been thinking straight for weeks, and you're not eating or sleeping. The others and I.." he trailed off. It was no use, Peter just stared at him with the same unchanging expression, and his words seemed to have no effect on their leader.

Gavin let the blue eyed man go, and turned away from him. He let out a broken, exasperated sigh, and a frustrated growl.

"The others and you what." Came Peter's voice from behind him. Gavin turned around and gave him a look of upset confusion. "We can't follow someone, or let them lead us into battle, who mentally stretches and kills himself to the point of insanity." he said with brokenness and anger in his voice. "Pete, we will follow you, like we always have, into battle or any other situation to get (Y/n) back. But you have got to take care of yourself, mate."

When Peter didn't give a response, Gavin went and sat down with the Knights. Peter couldn't believe they weren't doing anything. Even if  _he_ wasn't healthy, and even if he were at wit's end and was borderline insane, _they_ were still perfectly healthy. They could keep him together, so what was the problem? Gavin was right though, he wasn't healthy anymore, he'd lost himself and he'd lost his responsibility as the Knights leader during these past few months. He sighed and stepped over to his friends.

"Why am I the only one who ever loses it?" Peter questioned them, "Why do none of you ever appear to be hurting over (Y/n)?"

"Because if we lose it, you won't have anyone to calm you down, Pete. Don't you think _we want_ to throw tables and scream bloody hell? All of us are worried about her, we just know that eventually you're going to need someone to help you down from your angry high." Percy said, patting Peter on the back when he finished. "You do this every time, mate" Gavin spoke up again. "You did this with the others, too. (Y/n) just seems to have more of an effect on you."

"If- When we get (Y/n) back, I am going to make that scum of the earth tell me where they are. If they're even alive anymore. I'm sure he keeps track of that in that damn book of his." They all nodded and looked around at each other; remembering.

After a few minutes, Leo broke the silence and said "Where's Eli?" All of them looked around, but nobody saw him. They got up and walked around the warehouse, each yelling for Eli in their own worried or bored tones. Percy finally found him sitting on the other side of the warehouse, tangled in old chords and wires, with an odd looking piece of small machinery in front of him. Percy called to the other Knights for them to come check him out.

"Eli, bloody hell is that? Why do you keep tapping on it?" Gavin said, looking at his friend like he had swallowed a clock or something.

Eli rolled his eyes, Gavin could be so ignorant when he wanted to be right. "It's a _laptop._ And it's called typing, not tapping. I've been trying to figure out what everything on it was, and you know how Pete mentioned a week or so back that he wished he had a man on the inside to spy on the good Captain himself? Well," he said, turning the laptop around so that everyone could see the screen, "I bet none of you knew I can hack systems like a mad man."

The Knights look dumbfounded, which pleased Eli greatly, and when they asked how he knew how to hack systems, he told them that when he was a kid, before the war, his mum and dad showed him how to work a computer. Then, years later, during the war, he was captured by Pirates. They learned that he knew how to use computers, so they forced him to hack and breakdown firewalls still left over from Reminiscent Times. This was the first time Eli had told them about his past.

"Thank you, Eli." Peter said sincerely, crouching beside him, "Let's have a look then."

Each of the Knights crowded around the square screen of the laptop as the live feed came on. At first it glitched here and there and pixelated every once in a while, but after a few minutes the picture was clear. "Bloody Pirates probably never thought to take the security feed down." Eli said with a hint of snark.

They watched Hooke in his office, talking to some Pirate of lower rank. Eli asked if Peter wanted to try and find you on the other security feeds, but Peter said that he wanted to know why Hooke was acting so suspicious. They watched as he walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. He searched through the drawers to find what looked like a bottle of Gin. They watched him drink the bottle and repeat his actions three more times before you were shoved into the room.

"(Y/n)!" they all said simultaneously, they continued watching to see what would happen, see if it was just a chat or if he would hit you. If he were to hurt you, their search for you would become more dire than it already was.

At first, it started off as a simply conversation between the two of you, then it looked like the Captain began to yell at you. After he yelled was when they saw him pin you against the wall, choking you. Eli zoomed the footage in on you, Hooke's back to the camera. They could see you struggling to breathe, trying to gasp for air, even begin to cry because of the lack of oxygen as Hooke continued to yell at you. Your body stopped moving, and your eyes began to shut..

The computer shut off.

"What?" Peter said agitatedly. "What the bloody hell happened to the picture?" "I- I don't know, Pete. Maybe- I don't know!" Eli said, trying to find a way to turn the laptop back on. He struggled to find a way, and when he couldn't find a charger, not that it would do any good, in the tangled up wires, he just stopped. He looked up at peter and said "I can't get it back, Pete..."

Percy and Gavin left out of frustration from what Hooke had done to you, Leo couldn't understand why Hooke would hurt you like that, and went to go find a quiet place to think. Eli remained still in Peter's sight, he didn't know if Peter was going to yell at him or throw the laptop, but he waited for Peter to do something. "Go" was all Peter said, and without a moment's hesitation, Eli untangled himself from the wires and walked away, letting a tear of two fall down his face in a mixture of fear and worry.

Peter looked at the laptop laying on the ground, and said "I'll get you, James. if it's the last thing I do, I will make you pay for taking (Y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscent Times are any time before the war.


	7. I am the infamous Captain Hooke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up after the good Captain chokes you into unconsciousness. What you experienced when you came to was.. not what you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long, writer's block and all, but I am going to be keeping up on Hooked more often now, and Girl_WithTheDirtyMind is going to be writing more smut for y'alls! :D

Blackness..

Darkness..

Burning..

The only pieces of your world were those three words. No sound, no touch, nothing..

Just the agonizing burning in your lungs, your mind was flying and spiraling into dark nothingness, and you couldn't even move to help yourself against the excruciating high you were in. The total faint and lifeless feeling trapped your entire body under what felt like one thousand tons pressing down on you. Every fiber of your being was shrieking at you to wake up, pleading with itself to wake up and run as fast as it could, but no movement happened.

Your mind was gone; lost in the blackness of unconsciousness for what seemed like eternity in an empty hell.

Suddenly, something feeling like a spark of life burst through your mind and thrashed through your head, tearing down to your heart, and exploding throughout all of your nerves.

Life and memories started flooding your mind again. You could feel the warmth of your blooding pumping through your veins as feeling returned to your body.

Slowly and gently your vision returned to you, blurring all images before sharpening and softening again. You blinked a few times to focus your sight, only to be met by a disheveled looking Hooke sitting directly across from you on the floor. You stared at him in a mixture of fear and caution, wondering what sort of stunt he was trying to pull.

"You're awake, gem." he said, running a hand through his messy hair. You would have replied if your throat wasn't as dry as the Sahara. He tossed a bottle of rum over to you. "Drink. Then we'll talk." he said and he brought his hand to his temples as you picked up the bottle. You watched him watch you as you opened the bottle and took a swig of the Pirate's drink. It burned as it poured, but wet your throat nonetheless.

After a second of getting use to the burn, you set the bottle down and said "I hate you. What do you want."

"Whatever do you mean, gem?" he replied with an irritable undertone to his voice.

"With me. What do you want with me. The only purpose for me to be on this goddamn ship is for your pleasure or to take out your anger like I'm some sort of rag doll." you said and then drank more rum. "I mean, I'm _rare_ , I get it. But why write about me in that cryptic little book of yours and tell me you have a friend who would love to have me if all you planned to do was beat me and sexually abuse me over and over again." you stopped to think for a moment, watching the infamous 'Captain James Hooke' be a rugged mess ten feet in front of you. "...Why are you so terrible."

He looked up from the space on the floor between you, and looked at you with those hypnotic green eyes of his. "My father" was all he said before he lowered his head again.

"There were.. stories. In the camps." you started off, eyeing the captain carefully. "New stories every week of him- your father. The Pirates would often exchange tales of Captain Killian. 'The greatest Pirate Captain any of the Circles had ever seen' they called him." you could see Hooke stir a bit as you went on with your story. "They said the only thing he loved more than gold, more than Piracy or his Crew, was his boy. He sailed the seas with him, plundered smaller towns, and even the Crew were fond of that little boy. Captain Killian with his boy by his side."

Hooke looked up at you once more, this time with a glare hiding behind those extreme controlled eyes. "What you heard in the camps was true. I sailed the seas with my father, plundered with him all my life. The Crew had more respect for him than that of a higher power."

He stood up and, keeping every muscle in his body under control, walked over to you. You tried to back away, but before you could move an inch he fisted your (h/c) hair and yanked you upward as you let out a pained yell. "Everything you heard, every story, every. single. moment. was true." he said, bringing your face closer to his and tightening the grip on your hair. "So ask me again why I am so terrible."

You stayed silent. All you could focus on was the feeling of every hair on your head slowly being ripped from your scalp.

"Ask me." he said pulling you closer so that there was only a breath between the two of you.

Struggling, you somehow managed to let out the words "Why.. are you.. so.. t.. terrible." before you let out another pained noise. You tried to reach for your head, but when Hooke saw what you were doing he used his free hand to trap both of yours behind your back.

"I'm glad you asked. When your prat boyfriend, Peter, killed my father four years ago I was automatically placed as the ships Captain. I had to fill my father's shoes while keeping the respect of his Crew. It is also correct," he said, letting go of your wrists and hair and gripping you arms with agonizing force, "what they said about him being the greatest Pirate Captain any of the Circles had ever seen. So here is the answer to your question, gem. The reason I am so terrible is because I will never be the Pirate, nor the man my father was, and because of that I have lost the respect of fellow Pirates, the Crew, and only the Crocodiles will deal with me. That is why I am so terrible, because unlike the man I looked up to my entire life, unlike the man I praised, unlike my father.. I am the infamous Captain Hooke."

He shoved you to the ground once more before walking to the door of the Captain's Quarters. He stopped before he gripped the handle of the door, and turned to you. "The reason I keep you is because you don't look at me as the others do. I see the compassion you wish you didn't have for me."

You gave him a confused look and said "I don't have any compassion for you." a small burst of anger at his statement forced more words of spite out of your mouth. "I could never feel sorry for a monster like you."

"But you do, gem. You just don't realize it yet."

He looked away and left the room; leaving you alone to ponder what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my blood drawn last week and I went unconscious for a couple minutes so I dramatized it a bit. I also left out everything being bright orange before passing out so...


	8. Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the Knights have begun their quest to save (Y/n) from the clutches of the infamous Captain Hooke. Along their way, Peter remembers part of the reason of why he hates Hooke so much, and decides to share a little more with his Crew about why Hooke hates him.

The Knights trudged through the ruins of one of the hundreds of Neverlands throughout what used to be known as America; what was now known only as a cluster of Neverlands, inhabited only by a handful of Lost One's Circles.

Peter lead the group of rugged, war-torn men through their familiar settings. The only thing that kept him walking through the post-apocalyptic wasteland, other than his crew, was you. You, and all of the others Hooke had stolen from the Knights. You weren't the first, but you certainly were going to be the last if Peter had anything to do with it.

So the Knights trudged on. For you, for the others, for everyone they loved that the Pirate's had, in one way or another, killed, hurt, or taken from them.

Peter had been tipped off as to the Jolly Roger's whereabouts by a scout from a different Crew passing through the area, needing a place to rest. Peter accepted him into their Bunker and gave him a place to sleep and some food to replenish. The next day, the scout thanked Peter and the knights and went on his way, giving Peter the information of the ship.

Gavin snapped Peter out of his thoughts, grumbling something about the ache in his feet.

"What was that?" Peter asked, stopping the Knight and stopping the group. "I know you're tired, mate." he said, exhaustion lining his voice, "We all are, but we've got to keep on."

"You know, Pete? You're not the only one Hooke has stolen someone from. I know we all care about (Y/n), but it feels like that's the only one you've truly cared ab-"

"You think I don't bloody want all of them back?! I want every. single. one of them. back. First, we'll get (Y/n) back, then I swear to you," Peter turned to the rest of the group, looking each of them in the eye as he turned, "we will get all of them back."

"Even... her, Pete?" Leo asked. It had been years upon years since Peter had last seen her. Merely the mention of her sent Peter back..

* * *

_"Peter!" she yelled for him, running a hand through her hair while searching for him. "I know you're over here, Peter. Arty spilled. Come on! I don't want to play this game anymore!" she sat down on a box in the midst of other random things. She crossed her legs and waited for him to come out from where he was hiding. She thought they were too old for hide and seek, but Peter seemed to be a child at heart.  
_

_After a few more minutes of her sitting on the box, looking around at the random scavenged items laying around, she started to feel like someone was watching her. "Peter? Is that you?" she said, turning around to make sure nothing was behind her. "Peter this isn't funny." she stood up and began to back away from the eerie spot._

_She only had time to register that whatever it was was behind her for a second before a figure lurched out of the dark and screamed at her._

_She screamed at the top of her lungs before hearing the figure start laughing, realizing it was only Peter playing a prank on her. "Peter! You scared me!" she yelled as she punched his arm. "Don't do that again!"_

_"It was just a prank, Wendy. Calm down, haha." he laughed and eased the tenseness. Wendy rolled her eyes."You're a jerk." she said, and he just kept laughing at the apparently hilarious prank. Wendy, on the other hand, didn't think it was quite as funny as him._

_"Come on, Wendy.." Peter said with his mischievous eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have scared you like that." He puled her into a hug and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You know I would never do anything bad to you? I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you or make you upset?"_

_"I know, Peter."_

 

_Five hours later, Wendy was gone; taken by Captain Hooke himself._

* * *

Peter had been depressed for far too long after that, so he vowed to help others in every way he could. He helped the Knights find their loves, one by one they each found each other, and one by one Hooke took them away from them all. All outcast from their Crews and Circles, and then stolen away by a merciless Pirate.

Gavin snapped Peter out of his thoughts and mumblings to himself. "Pete! Did you go back just then? Did you remember her again?" Peter nodded his head and waited for a moment. He picked up his pack, which he had apparently set down even though he had no memory of doing that, and started off the way they had been.

"Pete!" yelled Percy from the back of the huddle, "What are we to do once we get to the Jolly Roger? Are we to gut 'em where they stand?" he said as a joke, and the Crew laughed.

"Or maybe we'll put blindfolds on the lot of 'em and have 'em walk their own bloody plank." Leo chimed in with great laughter. Everyone, including Peter laughed at the oncoming jokes. For the next hour or so they continued to mock and imagine themselves subjecting the Pirates to different humorous forms of death or torture or pain.

Most of the day had gone before Peter had decided to tell a well hidden secret.

They found a comfortable place to rest for the night and settled themselves down to eat whatever they had packed in their backpacks. Comfortable being a relative term.

"Eli, you remember how you once asked me why Hooke hates me so much? I believe it was right after he had taken.." he sighed, "Well, you know." Peter stood up and ran a hand over the back of his neck, trying to relieve some of the tension he had built up in himself from trying to decide whether to tell them or not. "Mates, I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you the minute you decided to join my Crew."

"As you all know, I," he stopped, the sudden feeling of extreme nervousness washing over him, "...I was a Pirate before I was cast out of my Crew to become a Lost One. What you don't know, however, is why I was cast out.." he swallowed before continuing "..and why Hooke hates me..."

The men looked at their leader in confusion. Hadn't Peter told them everything? Why would Peter hide something from them?

"...and why he's taken everyone I, and all of you, have loved." Peter could feel their gazes boring into his back as he spoke.

Leo and Eli looked at each other, silently asking the question on everyone of their minds. _What did Peter do.._

Peter turned around and faced his Crew. "I used to have connections to Hooke and his father; Captain Killian. I, um, I was brought up by Killian like a son, and a brother to Hooke." He sighed and waited a moment for them to respond, leaning against a large piece of scrap behind him. When all that happened was intensified looks, he spoke again, saying "The reason Hooke hates me is.. well.. Killian didn't die. He was killed. I killed the man who raised me."

The Knights all looked around at each other in confusion and shock.

"Peter," Percy said, "why would you keep this from us? Why would you kill Captain Killian.. I mean, he was a Pirate, and a killer, and a thief, but.. he was respected? He was a father to you?" They all waited for Peter's response, but Peter simply turned his back on them once more, placing his palms on the large piece of scrap.

"Killian was a Pirate, killer, thief, and respected, yes. Yes, he was also the man who brought me up as his own. The burden of knowing why I killed him is not yours to bear."

After a few minutes of heavy silence, Peter told them all to get some rest.

They all went to sleep, each taking an hour or so shift to watch over the others, yet not one of them could sleep well knowing that their fearless leader, the leader that wanted nothing but freedom from Captain Hooke, had murdered one of the most respected and feared men since the beginning of the War.

Peter had murdered Hooke's father, and because of that, everyone they loved had been ripped away from them by Pirates. That was all any of them could think of as one by one they drifted to sleep, resting for the next days continuous trudge through the American Neverlands.


	9. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner with the captain.

You weren't sure what to make of it when you heard that the Captain had summoned to you his quarters for a dinner.

In the six months that you had known him, you had become familiar with who he was and his priorities, but this? A dinner? This was very out of the ordinary for him. Was he trying to manipulate you? That's not typically how he played his games. It's not how he got information out of people; not that you had any information to give.

You couldn't get what he had previously said to you out of your head. _I see the compassion you wish you didn't have for me._ What was he talking about? You didn't have compassion for him? He was a monster. A monster with a sad background, but a monster nonetheless. It was almost offensive; him saying that. He knew of your time in the Pirate camps, he knew that you watched as your parents were brutally beaten, your mother raped, everyone around you being killed slowly.. How dare he say you have compassion for him, a Pirate, after all you had been through. The only Pirate you could possibly have compassion for would be the one that saved you from the camps. You don't remember much about the man, other than he had a young mans voice, and his hair; the lightest blonde you had ever seen, near white, with dark roots and undertones in each strand.

You shook those memories from your mind after you began to recall some of the more brutal and fatal times. You didn't need to think about those things, not now of all times...

 You hadn't realized you had been staring at your empty plate until you heard the familiar voice of Hooke helping you snap out of your traumatized past. You shook your head some and blinked a few times, looking across the long, victorian dining table at him.

"You alright, gem? You seemed dazed there for a brief moment." the Captain said, leaning to one side and resting his elbow on the arm of his chair. You looked at him with an underlying caution, having trouble finding a respectable way to look towards him. Thinking about the camps made it hard for you to emotionally function sometimes.

"I'm not your gem." you said and then went back to staring at the nothing on your plate.

After a few awkward minutes that felt like hours the chef came into the dining room with a cart full of various foods. He sat the dishes all around the long table and when he took the tops off of the plates, you could physically feel your mouth begin to water. There was so much food! Different assortments of meats and vegetables. Fruits that looked like they had come from all over, and probably had. There were breads from god knows where that looked delicious, and fine wines from every port probably. You just wanted to let loose and not care about Hooke's insults or faces that he would make at you. You just wanted to shove all of the food in your face and feel full. You hadn't seen that much food since.. You had never seen that much food! Sadly, you went with your better judgment and sat still, not shoving any food in your mouth. You swore you might actually get high from the smell of it all.

The chef placed one of each variation of the foods on yours and the Captains plate's, gave a slight bow, turned, and left with the now empty cart, shutting the door with a click.

You stared down at the food on your plate, wanting to dive in and stuff your face, but you waited. Painfully, you waited for the food.

Hooke looked at you from across the table, keeping his relaxed position in his chair. "A meal fit for a king, eh gem?" you nodded, if you opened your mouth you might drool. Figuratively, of course. "It looks very good, yes, Captain."

"Well," he began, "let's just say, it really _was_ fit for a king. Shame he never got to eat it." he sighed. "Shall we?" he gestured to you and your plate, then picked up his own fork.

"You.. killed him? Before he ate? And stole all of his food?" you asked, not moving other than knitting your eyebrows together.

Hooke nearly choked on his food when you asked that. After drinking a bit of wine and coughing into his napkin a couple of times, he shook his head. "Killed him? No, no, no, we didn't kill him. The king and I made a bargain. I would do something for him, and in return he would give me the finest meal he could have his chefs prepare."

"You bargained for food? You did a king a favor so that you could eat dinner?" you said, slumping back in your chair slightly, "That's, um, ghastly? Very ghastly of you, Captain." you tried to hide a slight smirk as you took a small bite of food.

"Oh don't worry, love. I said we didn't kill the _king._ I never said someone didn't die. The queen was having an affair with the chief of the kings guard. We killed him." Hooke said. You both sat there in another awkward silence, staring each other in the eye. You slowly broke from his gaze and began to eat again. You thought you heard him huff a laugh, but he could have just sighed.. quickly.. and loudly..

The awkward silence continued, and continued, and continued, until finally Hooke set his knife and fork down with a slight jerk, and said "So. How is the.. Are you enjoying the food?" You looked up at him and swallowed the bit of food you had in your mouth. You gave a half smile and said "It's even better than I thought it would be.. so.." and looked back down at your plate.

"Good.. good.." he said in the same tone you had finished with. Awkward with a hint of not knowing what to talk about lining his words. Apparently the good Captain was running out of things to talk about. You figured this out when..

"I'm lactose intolerant."

You stopped. What? Did he just..? You looked up at him, shocked and wide eyed, and tried your hardest not to burst out laughing. You knew that he noticed this and hated yourself for almost cracking when he smiled at you like a kid.

 "And wine and rum are the only alternatives to milk?" you said, biting your lip, trying to hide a smile. Hooke laughed and said "Yes, I suppose I could be a bit healthier, but I'm a Pirate. We aren't typically pictured as being health junkies." and returned to eating his food.

When he wasn't looking, you couldn't contain your smile anymore and smiled bigger than you had in a long time. You never thought that a Pirate of all people would be the one to do it, either.

You calmed down a bit and said "I never said you needed to be a health junkie. Just healthier than you are now." as you took a sip of your wine. He looked back up at you, surprised that you had kept the conversation going. He smiled slightly and said with an undeniable soft laugh "I'll try, gem."

You smiled back at him, feeling strange for starting to enjoy the dinner.

After a while more of conversation a dinning between the two of you, jokes here and there from Hooke, you cracking up at them, and just an overall enjoyable time, which you hadn't had since you had met Peter six months back, you began to realize that the Captain might not be the terrible monster you made him out to be. You began to feel that hypnotic calmness when you looked in his eyes, and saw a gleam in them that you had never noticed before. It was the gleam people get in their eye when they are happy, truly happy, and right now, he had it.

It suddenly hit you that you weren't the only one suffering and feeling miserable the past half year. God only knows how long Hooke had been feeling that way.

After another long while of laughter and wine, one of the Pirates guarding the room came through the door and announced that it was time for you to leave, as instructed by the Captain. You turned from the crewmember and looked back at the Captain, remembering who he was and where you were. You stood up from the table and excused yourself, walking toward the door.

You heard the soft graze of a chair behind you, and oddly quick footsteps, and then..

"Wait," Hooke's voice came from behind you, "Leave us, Elias. I must speak with her for a moment more." The Pirate nodded irritatedly, but left the two of you alone anyway. In all actuality he probably didn't care what the Captain was going to say, and he probably was just glad to be given more time without either of you.

"What is it, Captain? What do you wish to speak to me about?" you asked, not looking in his eyes. If you looked in his eyes you would see the person you thought you were having dinner with. Not the man standing before you.

"Honestly? I just didn't want you to leave." he said, smiling awkwardly.

You looked up at him with big innocent eyes and smiled because you couldn't believe that he actually did that. You looked into his eyes and realized that the man standing before you _was_ the man you were having dinner with. You realized that he was himself that evening. He was being his funny, awkward, lactose intolerant self.

"What it is, gem?" He asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Nothing, I just.. I think I found the compassion that you said I had for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was.. supposed to be more in the chapter. I'll probably put it in the next chapter though. I really needed to update. but I didn't have all of my resources, so I promise to make it up to you guys <3 thanks for hanging in there, Unicorns!


	10. There are no more pieces of my heart to break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been like almost 2 months since I updated, but I had a mission trip, a week-long camp and well tbh I'm kind of lazy. Anyway, thanks for the patience! Enjoy, Unicorns!
> 
> Oh, and one more thing, James doesn't always remember to notify certain people of certain things.

It had been seven months since your initial captivity on board the Jolly Roger, and you were beginning to think about how different your situation was _now_ from where it had started.

Instead of the ship being your prison, it was your home. The Crew had become almost friends to you, Noel helped catch the mice or other rodents that might run rampant, and you were no longer a mere toy to the Captain. You were a person that he wanted to take care of. Sometimes if any of the Crew had hit you or given you a hard time, they would be called to the Captain's quarters. You weren't sure how the Captain ever knew about what they had said or done, but he always sorted it out.

Your assaulter became your lover once you realized that he was beautifully broken and flawed. Once you found the compassion in yourself that he had seen for so long, you felt an ever growing need to be beside him.

For being Pirates, you loved being with them. One you started becoming a priority to the Captain, the Crew soon followed. They became family to you, and the more you listened, the more you learned, the more you realized that everyone, no matter how rough and tough they may seem, has a broken piece of them that is vulnerable. You saw all of them as human instead of Pirate.

There came a day when you remembered something, though.

_Peter._

He was probably still looking for you. He probably brought the Knights with him in his search for you. You could only imagine what they must have been going through since last they saw you.

Your face must have shown your worry when you felt a par of hands fall gently on your shoulders.

"What are you thinking about, gem?" Hooke said as he pulled a chair over to you. You had been sitting at your very old, and very beautiful, vanity for over an hour apparently with no movement.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" you tried to make yourself seem less upset, but he always had that thing, that _one thing_ , that could get you to open up. He put his hand on your shoulder once more and looked into your eyes. You sighed, knowing that he would simply keep staring with his deep green eyes until you caved. "It's just.." you began, you weren't sure if reminding him of Peter would be a bad idea, but you figured he wouldn't hurt you. Not anymore.

"Peter." he said, bringing his hand back to himself. "You're worried about the Lost One." He sighed and stood up.

"No, no it's not like that!" you raised your voice, standing up to match him. "Well, it _is_ like that, but not in the way you think." you kept staring at him, both hands placed on his chest. He looked down at you, and you cleared your throat. "I'm just worried that someday he is going to find me." you sat back down at the vanity and let your face fall to your hands. All that came from you was a muffled "I can't watch his heart break."

Hooke sat back down beside you and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. "Pan is.. a very determined man. Believe you me, he will find you, and when he does there will be conflict. And.." his voice trailed off for a moment before continuing, ".. you are going to have to make a decision." he kept a strand of your hair in his hand and twirled it between his fingers as he waited for you to say something.

You raised your head, but looked away from him. "I can't watch your heart break, either.."

He stopped twirling your hair and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. He gently turned your face to his and whispered "There are no more pieces of my heart to break."

You leaned forward, wrapped your arms around him, and whispered sadly into him "but what if there are.."

He pulled away from you and kissed your forehead, resting his on yours after.

"Then they are yours to break."

The two of you sat there for what seemed like a forever state of bliss. Neither of you had ever said the "L" word, and neither of you planned to, but your hearts belonged to each other, that much you knew.

A few minutes later, you were talking about what to do when Peter arrived, because for some reason you both felt that it would be quite soon. You were actually getting to something of a plan together when Hooke shouted "damn!"

You looked up at him to see the same worried expression that you wore earlier, but instead of a sad worry, he seems to be worrying out of fear. "What is it?" you asked, quickly holding his hand.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Peter isn't the only one waiting to have you, gem." he said standing up and walking across the room.

"What are you talking about, James?" you said. You stood up and walked over to him. He tried to push you away gently, but you wouldn't have it. You managed to calm the little bit of fear that he was showing, until he said "My 'friend', more my client, was never called off, I now realize."

"James. Who is your client?" you said, hoping that his client would be anyone **but** the one you were thinking of.

"I'm so sorry, gem.." he trailed off. "He's still coming for you. And I fear.. this is one of the few chapters left in our story where we're truly happy.."

"Please. Tell me who is coming for me." you said, fear starting to grab you by the throat. You could feel your heartbeat quicken, and your eyes were tearing up because you already knew what he was going to say.

"The Crocodile is coming for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of filler chapter that introduces a new threat I guess.


End file.
